Happy Valentine's Day
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Sally Acorn recalls old relationships and how they all ended. She isn't pleased with the results, so she takes her mind off of it by babysitting in the park. You'll never guess who she bumps into and treats her to dinner! Read to find out. T because I'm paranoid. Sally/Surprise Sonic Character. NO OCs. All couples and implied couples inside.


**Included Couples: Tails/Cosmo, Manic/Mina, Mighty/Honey, Sonic/Amy, Knuckles/Sonia, Antoine/Bunnie, (implied) Charmy/Cream/Ray, **

**I've decided to try this again. The last time I wrote a Sonic fic was when I was eight. XD;; Sad, I know, but I can at least try again, right? **

**So, I used to be like annoying SonAmy fans. I used to hate Sally just because she dated Sonic at one point. Now I see how cool Sally really is. Anyone else think that Sally and Amy could be best friends? :) **

**I like BOTH SonSal and SonAmy, but I've always been a bigger SonAmy fan, so I'll be sticking with that. So, as a result, for the past few months, I've been trying to develop an even BETTER Sally couple. At first I thought Bean or Mighty, but I didn't like the concept as much as usual. So, here's what I have. 8) It'll be a surprise, so just read and enjoy.**

**I ACCEPT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. If it's just criticism…: READERS. Y U SO MEAN? XD**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonic or any of its characters. Please enjoy. Oh, and Sega, if you're reading this, KEEP IT UP!**

**-\[=]/-**

Sally waltzed down the pavement with a small smile plastered just above her chin. It was actually quite beautiful weather for Valentine's Day. She halted just in front of Vanilla and Cream's house and leaned over to sniff a rose. She exhaled happily and continued her walk to her destination. Whenever there was no trouble about, Sally would go to Tails' workshop to water his plant left by his little girlfriend.

She had recently returned. Tails stated that he had prayed and hoped every night for her to return. His prayers were answered. As Cosmo's near-dead body fell, she passed stars and ended up falling upon a chaos emerald. She stated that it was a painful process, but it somehow healed where the missile had fired, clearing all wounds. She wasn't an adult anymore, either. The amulet on her chest had reformed, and, once again, she was eight years old. It was an incredible story, really.

Anyway, Sally arrived at the workshop and found the watering can. She watered the little plant and found a sticky note located right next to it, on the window. She stared at it for a moment with a cocked brow. A giggle rose in her throat as she read it. Cosmo had left Tails a note saying "she loved him back."* It was quite adorable in all honesty. She noticed that the plant was fully quenched and she could leave.

As she turned around, she noticed Mighty the Armadillo and Honey the Cat walking together. They had started dating recently. She stalked down the path to meet up with them. They quit talking and smiled at the squirrel.

"Hi Sally," they greeted her.

"Hi guys," she replied with a small wave. "How's Valentine's Day going so far?"

"Pretty good," Mighty sighed, "you know, I guess."

Honey elbowed him playfully. "Mighty!"

"What," he laughed, "you know this just a fake holiday."

Honey sighed and looked at Sally with a smirk as she shook her head and crossed her arms. In unison, they each giggled and sputtered out a "boys!" Honey grabbed Mighty's hand and they were off. They waved Sally goodbye as she did the same. Sally waltzed toward Bunnie and Antoine's house. She was going to babysit their twins: Belle and Jacques. They were the most adorable things. As she passed by the park, she noticed a bee, a squirrel, and a rabbit. They were Charmy, Ray, and Cream. She had babysat them before, too. Charmy and Ray were such handfuls, though! Cream was easy; all you had to do was have a tea party.

"Tag!" Charmy called at Ray as she tapped his tail. "You're it, Ray!"

"Run!" Cream giggled as she took off into the sky, Cheese just in tow.

"I'll get you!" Ray laughed.

Sally giggled to herself as she wandered onto her friends' house. Bunnie answered with Belle in her arms. The twins were only a month or so old, so it wouldn't be hard to watch them. Bunnie sighed in relief and welcomed Sally in. She saw Antoine rocking his son to sleep in the cradle next to the couch. Jacques was slowly coming in and out of sleep. When he finally _did_ drift off, his father rose and came to Sally.

"Hi," she greeted them, "would you mind if I took them to the park?"

"Would ya?" Bunnie gasped happily with a grin. Sally nodded and was soon enveloped by her best friend. "Thanks, Sal!"

"Not a problem," she stated as she took Belle into her own arms. Antoine and his wife exited as they handed Sally a key. She took it and waved them off. She sighed and put each twin in a baby carrier. Afterwards, she put bottled, rattles, pacifiers, toys, and blankets in a bag that she slipped over her shoulders. She lifted them out the door, settled them down on the ground momentarily, locked the door, and continued to carry them to a park bench. As she settled them and the bag down, she watched the three children still play tag. She found herself continuing to mutter "Not a problem."

"What isn't?" she heard the familiar voice. It was none other than Mina Mongoose with her boyfriend, Manic the Hedgehog. Sally smirked as she crossed her arms.

"Nothing," she stated, "just watching D'Coolette twins. You two?"

"We just finished a picnic," Mina snickered. "Manic can't make anything, so I taught him how to make peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches."

"They're good!" Manic nearly exclaimed. "We have an extra one if you want it."

"I'm good, but thanks," Sally laughed. "Was that Valentine's Day for you guys?"

"Yeah," Mina sighed dreamily. "I don't like huge things on Valentine's Day. That's just dumb."

"Exactly," Manic monotonously agreed. "Hey, I gotta go to the bathroom. Be right back."

"'Kay," Mina replied as Manic walked off. Once he left, the girls continued to talk. "Isn't he fantastic?"

"Sure," she snickered in reply. She noticed something. "He isn't asking you out because you're on the rebound, right?"

"Right," Mina affirmed with a single nod. "I got over Ash a billion years ago!"

"You mean four or five weeks, right?" Sally snickered along with Mina.

"Yeah, sure," Mina responded. Manic soon walked back and they waved goodbye to Sally as she did the same.

Sally watched the five o' clock sun steadily decline in the sky, but stop just perfectly where it should. She found herself talking to the twins after several moments. She recounted all love interests and the only good one being Sonic. However, the two had just fallen out of love. It wasn't supposed to end that way. They suddenly didn't love one another anymore. In all honesty, they both tried to hold on for more months, but it failed miserably. The more they tried to stay together, the more they began to hate each other.

"Don't think Amy stole him from me," Sally told the babies who gurgled at her. "She actually helped us cope and become friends again. They didn't start dating until about a year or so later."

Slowly, the babies slept in their carriers. Sally sighed and began to think of the day. It was such a dumb holiday. Mina, Mighty, and Manic were all right when they said it. Suddenly, every couple took walks in the park. That included Knuckles and Sonia, who had gotten married only weeks ago. Sonic and Amy met up with them and all of them decided to go out to dinner. Sally wasn't jealous. She actually smiled, but it was a sad one.

After a while, all the couples left and all that remained were the pinkish sky and Sally with the babies. She rested her head on her knees as she watched the babies.

"Single mom now?"

Sally recognized that voice. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she turned her head to see none other than Ash Mongoose. She pouted at him. True, he and Mina were still friends, but Sally had never been such a fan of him. He sighed and pointed to the babies.

"Are they yours or what?" he inquired a bit harshly.

"No," she sighed, "they're Bunnie's and Antoine's. Bug off."

"I thought you and Sonic were still together?"

That stung only a bit. Not much.

"No," she confirmed, "things were getting out of hand."

"I see," he sighed, settling his foot on the arm of the bench. "Same with Mina and I."

"Mina and _me_," Sally muttered out a correction before looking back at him. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Someone can't walk in the park," Ash queried with a huff. "I wanted to just walk around."

"Were you having fun," she inquired a bit more gently. He stared at her with a cocked brow. He thought she was about to cry. He clapped his hand to her shoulder, which made her jolt a bit.

"Not really," he answered. "What's the matter with you?"

"Just been lonely lately," she sniffed softly. "I remember all my relationships ending so terribly."

"Oh boy," he murmured a tad rudely as he rolled his eyes. Suddenly, Bunnie and Antoine came home. Sally told him goodbye. She wiped her eyes and stalked toward them. She handed them the pack as she feigned a smile. Luckily, they didn't really notice it. They thanked her as she handed back the key, offered to pay her (she declined), and went inside. She sighed and walked back to the park.

"Listen," Ash began, "maybe I could take you to dinner or something. You've got to be hungry."

She looked down and bit her lip a bit. Sally glanced up at him almost shyly and blinked her big, blue eyes. She gave in and grabbed his hand, thanking him.

"No problem," he replied as they began walking. "Who knows? Maybe we'll hit it off."

She found herself smiling again, forgetting all about her bad relationships. She gave his hand a little squeeze, which made him give her a questioning look. She sniffled and smiled once more.

"Thanks," she whispered, "and happy Valentine's Day."

**-\[=]/-**

**Yes, yes, I realize how lame it was. XD I just thought Sally deserved someone, too, you know? Hope you enjoyed. :)**

**R&R**


End file.
